Twelve Days of Winter
by xkaiistarx
Summary: Because it's the season for giving, and it's always nice to give a little, even if it's to someone you don't know. Non History based. No pairings. Friendship.
1. Partridge

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Austria/Japan

_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Austria loved music, that much was certain. He prided himself in it, and was never failed to be found playing the piano whenever he had a minute to spare. These days, without the constant presence of Hungary and Italy, as well as Prussia terrorising his home, the nation was left with an infinite amount of time to his devices and more often than not, a visit to his humble abode would find him bent over the grand instrument, spinning tales of Mozart and Chopin through his slender fingers.

Rumour has it that his music was said to be one of the world's best, and that was true. Not many could match up to the Germanic country's masterful playing. The Austrian preferred the company of music to others, given that he more often than not, isolated himself from non-compulsory group meetings and places.

"A gentleman!" Ladies would gush, for not getting involved in the antics of rowdy men, not knowing in reality it was his shyness to interact that made him that way. And it's because of said mention that made him a lonely person. Sure, he still has his relations with Hungary, and the World Meetings always brought several chances of conversations, but it just hasn't been the same since they had all left the manor.

Thus the Austrian immersed himself in this only constant, in the floating notes engraved upon sheets with black-stained ink. Still, a small part within wished for someone to share in his moment. For someone to understand, just to something to not make him feel the clinging grasp of loneliness for a while.

So it was on a cold winters day when Austria was returning home from another European Conference that the felt just a little enlightened. The door to one of his halls had been opened halfway and piano music could be heard coming from within. Someone had come to see him while he was gone. Instead of going in, Austria paused at the doorstep. Something about the player's notes had formed a desire within him to hear more.

The melody was soulful, gentle and spoke of faraway places and longing. And although there were a few ticks in between, Austria could feel the player's sincerity seeping through, filling a gap in his heart. The music stopped and the slight scrapping of a chair could be heard. Still in a daze, he remain motionless, not thinking of moving away to avoid being found.

"Austria-san? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his stupor, the Austrian blinked, shaking his head rapidly in front of the shorter Asian man. It was with much difficulty that he stammered out his next words. "W-Where did you learn to play like that?"

Japan flushed and smiled humbly. "I learned from my fellow countrymen. did you like it?"

"Very much so." Austria, now much more composed, replied. "You wouldn't mind playing it again, would you?"

After much persuading, which wasn't much at all, considering that it was Japan, the country famed for its politeness, and much to Austria's secret joy, Japan began to play another tune.

Japan held back a smile as he spared a glance to Austria. Said country had his eyes closed, a faint smile upon his lips as he soaked in the warm melody coming from the piano. The talk between both countries relations could wait. It seems like the Germanic country needed something more important now.

_Melody_

* * *

Hello! This is my first fanfic series so go easy on me. I hope you enjoyed it. This series would be filled with many many crack friendship pairings unless stated otherwise, depending on how cracky the country generator wants to go. Take them as you will, whether shipped or not. I'll try to finish this on time, one drabble per day.

Except for all confirmed details ,the rest of the country personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	2. Turtle doves

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Canada/Vietnam

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Vietnam had spent all her life living in the warm, humid tropics of her land and like many of her South-Asian siblings and other tropical countries, could not stand the cold. So it was to no surprise that winter when she entered the conference room dressed thicker than the other European countries. What she did next, however, certainly earned the attention of almost every single country in the vicinity.

Making a beeline for the European section of the table, she steered clear of the Asian section, mumbling a short greeting to Russia in the process, both feats unheard of in a very long time, possibly forever. By now, various countries were starting to take notice, China in particular, for how could they not. She was even taking a seat next to America of all things! The noises in the room started to silence one after another.

Sitting down, Vietnam ignored the flabbergasted allied nation and turned to face a supposingly empty chair next to her, murmuring a soft "Hello". Much to the countries amazement, a man looking eerily similar to America materialised on the chair, his mouth pulled into a shy smile. He returned her greeting, a yellow curl bouncing in the air.

What made the scene even more surreal was that the man started unraveling his scarf and with no indecision what-so-ever, placed it around the female nation's neck, the pads of his glove-hidden fingers lingering on her shoulders. China stood up, wok at the ready. Vietnam accepted the scarf with no comment, a slight flush on her cheeks. But whether from the weather or action, it was hard to tell. China was held back screaming, wok taken away.

Watching the commotion, Vietnam held back a sigh. China really had to stop being so overprotective over all the Asian countries all the time. It was starting to annoy her. Even though she had made it clear to the older nation that she was not his territory and would liked it if he minded his own business, he never seemed to listen, always butting his head into her problems.

"Ehh...maybe I shouldn't have done that..." The soft spoken voice beside her made her wearied mood slightly better.

"No, it was appreciated. Thank you Canada."

The nation blinked his violet eyes and smiled, albeit a little sheepishly. "You were looking cold. I thought it would help..."

It would seemed strange that two quiet countries from totally different backgrounds were able to become good friends but somehow, they made it work. It had been a stroke of luck that Canada was noticed by Vietnam. She had been looking for South Korea to demand her paddle back when she had bump into an stack of rapidly disappearing pancakes floating about. Closer inspection saw a blonde wavy-haired male snacking on said pancakes. After establishing their new tentative friendship, the two had become fast friends.

Deciding that the meeting wouldn't be any use this time since it would most likely be delayed, Vietnam decided to forgo it. Standing up and unknowingly being noticed by everyone again, she tilted her head towards Canada, signaling her leave. He stood up as well, before extending an invitation if she would like some hot chocolate.

Agreeing, the both of them promptly left, Canada's scarf still on Vietnam's neck. Needless to say, Hungary, France and Russia were amused. China just continued kicking.

_Scarf_

* * *

I don't know if you could tell, but I really like Vietnam as a character. She is a woman who takes no shit and needs no man! Anyway, I could see her being a friend of Canada's. The two of them may be soft-spoken and shy, but they are really loyal friends once they end up knowing each other. Hope you enjoyed this one too.

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	3. French hens

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Estonia/Moldova

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

"Hey, so is it really true, Mister Estonia?"

"Hmm..?" Blue eyes looked from beyond a pair of rimmed glasses. Estonia sat back on a cream-coloured couch, elbows relining on the its edge, hands on a book.

"I heard from Sister Ukraine that you have a beautiful singing voice. is that true?"

At his affirmative nod, Moldova's eyes gleamed in wonderment, his fangs glinting in the light of the room. Estonia couldn't help but raised a surprised eyebrow at this. It was strange for Moldova to be speaking with him. Normally, the shaggy-headed nation would spent most of his days with his older brother Romania.

"Then...do you sing carols?" The young nation pressed on shyly, as through embarrassed for having asked that. Estonia quirked an eyebrow. Deciding to humour the boy, he placed a hand on his glasses. With one fluid motion, he pushed it up the bridge of his nose, the movement making the glasses glinted strongly against the light, casting a cool aura.

"Of course I do. I take pride in the flexibility of my voice you know? Tenor, bass, even a few soprano notes if I wish."

The boy nodded, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Wahhh... so do you sing carols during Christmas, Mister Estonia?"

Surprise flooded the older nation's eyes. "Christmas? Is that what this is all about? Then you have come to the wrong person. Finland specialises in this. It's where Santa Clause comes from after all."

"What? No, no! it's not Finland I want. Well...you see, I'm quite a poor country, so my people are too poor to really afford anything. I don't even have material to make a Santa hat, see! So I was hoping, this Christmas, could you...erm, sing something for me so I could feel what this Christmas spirit everyone talks about is?!"

Estonia was taken aback. What an odd request this young and inexperienced nation asked from him. For those around him, it was a known but unsaid fact that Moldova was not one of the wealthier countries. In fact, it ranked one of the poorest. It was so poor that even its' personification couldn't afford a decent pair of clothes.

Still, Moldova was able to scrape by and didn't seen affected by his country's poor situation. Always greeting his brother with a happy smile, even greeting Russia politely when both of them crossed paths, albeit nervously. He had even had the courage to asked an underrated member of the Baltic nations for a nice favour. Estonia felt a slight stab of respect and amusement(or was it affection?) towards the younger nation. Relenting, he begin to hymn.

Moldova widened his eyes as he heard Estonia start to hymn something. Listening intently, he recognised the tune as one of the familiar Christmas songs he heard over the radio while on a visit to Brother Romania's house.

Finishing the tune, Estonia turned to regard the younger nation, who had his hands clasped together, eyes shining in delight. Taking it as a good sign, he huffed in pride and in a rare moment of openness, broke free from his calm composure and ruffled Moldova's shaggy locks.

"Next time, I'll sing you a real carol."

"Really?"

"Hmm. I might even ask Ukraine to come along."

"Wahhh! Thank you Mister Estonia!"

_Hymn._

* * *

Hehehe...Estonia's a megane who can also hit high notes. Poor Moldova though, he really is a poor country but he is a really nice person once you know him. He even admires Russia. In Himaruya-san's works, he is shown to call Russia Big Brother, even though Ivan kinda force-smiles him to doing it. Hope you enjoyed today's drabble.

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	4. Calling birds

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Sweden/Turkey

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Beer. The smell of beer was everywhere, covering the chairs and tables of the room. Even the walls had a faint scent of the bitter liquid on them. Sweden wrinkled his nose innerly, showing no other emotion on his outer appearance. Picking his way among the mess, he came face to face with the culprit of said situation.

"Yooo, Swedeeennnn...How's it goinnngg?" Lying on the floor and sprouting a drunken grin, Turkey waved as good-naturedly as a drunkard could. A distance away, bottles of German beer and Turkish raki, some still half-full, lay sprawled on a table that had splitted from the centre into two. Looking around, Sweden could see no signs of others in similar predicaments apart from puddles of beer all over the floor. All things considered, it seems like the older nation had decided to get drunk by himself.

Sweden had no idea how the table got to be in that state, nor would he like to know. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'thunk' against the ground. Turning his head, he found the Turk knocked out and face-down on the floor, the bottle of raki still tightly clasped in his hand.

Hesitantly, he shuffled closer to the Turk to check on his condition. Finding the man to be a clean bill of health, the Scandinavian pondered on whether to help the drunk nation out. Sure, he had no business with Turkey and if he stayed he would surely be late with his meeting with Finland, but...

The Scandinavian pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed at the situation. After another heavy sigh, he straightened and proceed to fetch a mop. He really was too kind-hearted sometimes...

Turkey woke up to a bad hangover. Groaning, he attempted to sit up from his position on the couch. Couch? That's odd, he'd sworn he had face-planted himself into the ground the night before. Sifting through his memories, he vaguely remembered the night's events. He had been drinking with Denmark and Prussia. The duo had left soon after to attend to other business, leaving him to continue drinking alone. Three bottles had turned to eight, then eleven... Even for a country of high alcohol tolerance, ingesting that much alcohol at that fast a rate was sure to render you drunk, unless you were, let's say, Russia. But even that fact was uncertain as well. There's only so much a country could take before he became drunk.

Then, he could vaguely remember someone huge entering the room and spotting him. He had called said person's name then. What was it again? Name starts with an 'S'... Spain? Switzerland? He could remember nothing else and assume the nation had been kind enough to carry him to the couch.

Surveying the room, Turkey found no evidence of last night's drinking session. The floor and walls have been wiped clean, the tables and chairs propped back neatly. Even the ceiling was clean of any beer stain. The windows of the room had been opened slightly as well, bringing with it a slight chill and the smell of fresh snowfall.

Intent in getting himself cleaned up, the older nation slowly tittered his way to the door, his mind still in awe that was the miracle of the condition of the room. A quick glance to the side spotted a perfectly set-up IKEA table which was definitely not there the night before.

_Beer_.

* * *

Just what is plot?! I swear this took way too long write because I just couldn't think of a good plot for this. This is what happens when country generator decides to take two bara men and throw them at me. Ugh. Sweden is a sweetheart. Turkey is forever alone, I'm sorry. The next pairing will be between a male and female nation. Take a guess at who!

Raki-a Turkish unsweetened, anise-flavored hard alcoholic drink

Except for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries' personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	5. Gold rings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and your reviews.

Netherlands/Seychelles

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

It had been a simple request from his sister, to occupy their island guest until the freak snowstorm had pass. Still, for someone like Netherlands, who didn't consider himself a person with much interest, finding a task for Seychelles was going to hard. He didn't have any hobbies unless he counted counting money, but he was sure the Seychellois nation wouldn't appreciate that.

Looking from the corner of his eyes, he spied said nation fiddling with her fingers on the sofa in the living room, obviously uncomfortable with the situation as well. The two had nothing in common and he never was a talker anyway, so making conversation was both painful and awkward. Drumming his fingers on the edge of the table, the Dutch pushed away the rising urge to smoke a cigarette.

Feeling the atmosphere turn even more stifling, the Dutch decide to head out for some fresh air. Mumbling borderline ineligibly that he would only take a minute, he left, feeling cowardice in his heart.

Seychelles paused in playing with fingers and let out a soft sigh. Netherlands had left twenty minutes ago and still have yet to return. The atmosphere had been close to suffocating before he had chose to leave. Belgium had warned her that Netherlands wasn't much of a talker to strangers but she still wasn't expecting that amount of tension. Were they really that awkward alone together?

Sparing another quick glance at the doorway, she found no sign of the Dutchman returning soon. Making up her mind, she decided to follow him, intend on clearing up their rather uncomfortable silence.

Finding his trail leading out of the house, the petite nation grew curious to what the tall Dutch would be doing in the middle of a blizzard. Reaching for her over-sized parka from the door rack, she exited the warm confines of Netherlands' house. Following the disappearing trail of fading embers from the cigarette ash, she braved through the snow, thankful that the wind has chosen this moment to die down for a while.

Finding herself to the entrance of a giant greenhouse, the girl felt her curiosity grow even more. She wasn't aware Belgium gardened. Pushing open the door wide enough so that she could slip in, the Seychellois immediately shut the door to stop the chill from entering. Widening her eyes at the wonders around her, Seychelles couldn't stop herself from gasping out loud, earning the attention of said nation she was looking for.

Netherlands was interrupted from tending to his tulips by a 'bang'. Lifting his head, his eyes scoured for the disturbance and widened as it landed on Seychelles admiring a small bed of sunflowers. Had the girl follow him all the way here? How long had he even been gone?! Feeling red colour his cheeks, he was interrupted of his musings by the island nation.

"This is beautiful, Netherlands. Did you help Belgium plant this?"

Feeling tongue-tied,(He never felt tongue-tied! Then again, no one out of his family had ever seen his garden.) Netherlands felt nervous. Clearing his throat, the Dutch shook his head. "No...I did all of this myself." Flinching at his own response, he mentally berated himself. Great, now you sound like a struck up person!

"R-really? That's so nice. I didn't know you gardened." Seychelles held a smile of wonderment and awe at his answer, caramel orbs gleaming under the artificial lights of the greenhouse. Shedding off her too large parka, she walked over to him, while swiveling her head to look at the flowers on either side of her.

Bending down next to him, she gestured to the bed of purple tulips he was tending to. "These are really beautiful."

"Thank you." Netherlands couldn't help feeling proud. It was well known fact in his family that he was a really good gardener. But with a stranger complimenting on his flowers, he felt even happier. Running a hand through his spiky locks he spoke, "about my leave earlier..."

"Don't mention it. It's fine."

Finding the atmosphere to be more comfortable, the two nations spend the rest of the afternoon in the greenhouse, feeling less awkward than before.

_Tulip._

* * *

I found it easier to write this compared to some previous drabbles. The story flowed so easily. Sigh, if only everything was as easy to write as this. Headcanon that Belgium always pushes Netherlands to do her favours. Hehe, poor Netherlands. Besides Vietnam, Seychelles, (along with Ukraine) are my favourite female Hetalia characters. (But I love them all.) Enjoy this drabble guys! Now to see if country generator can give me two female nations so that I can write about them...

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	6. Geese

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

England/New Zealand

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

England tugged at his collar in an attempt to stifle his discomfort. He really shouldn't have wore a dress shirt out today. Compared to his home, the temperatures in New Zealand was scorching. To make matters worse, it was the peak of summer on this part of the world. While England was experiencing snow, New Zealand had temperatures up to 30 degrees. Granted, it wasn't as bad as Australia, but it was still too warm for the former colonial empire to bear.

The former empire sighed. What he wouldn't give to be back at home sipping tea by his warm fireplace. Wiping his brow with a handkerchief, he regarded the sight in front of him with slight annoyance. New Zealand was busy teaching a new born lamb how to walk. Carefully placing it on the ground, the shepherd-dressed nation made encouraging clicking sounds to the lamb, who struggled to stand on trembling legs. A short distance away, it's mother laid on the grass, watching the spectacle.

When the lamb managed to take a couple of steps without falling down, England decided he had had enough and promptly told his former colony so.

"Enough of this? Why am I even watching you do this anyway?! We ought to go, c'mon!"

The shepherd cocked his head to the side, green eyes showing curiosity. "Why? Don't you like it here?"

"That's not the point, dammit!"

England, which might not be due to the pestering of his older brothers, had originally, albeit reluctantly, planned to spend the upcoming Christmas with each and every one of his former colonies. That's right, even those of India and Seychelles. Thus he had sought to pay a visit to every country to personally invite them over. All had been going well, (even asking America had been a lot easier, surprisingly.) until he had shown up at New Zealand's doorstep.

He had expected the cheery nation to agree, and then he would be able to go home and hopefully spent the rest of the day reading. How wrong he was.

The green-eyed nation had been surprisingly adamant in insisting that England stay for the day, dragging him around his countryside and making him tour the mountains with him. Although England found the mountains and scenery breathtaking and in any other point in time he would have started gushing on how romantic the whole scene was, he was tired from his numerous trips around the world. The heat wasn't helping either.

New Zealand, probably noticing his discomfort, stood on his feet, and led England to a nearby tree to rest under the shade.

"You need to relax, Mister England."

"Tch, it's hard to do that when I'm sweating my head off."

As if on cue, a gentle breeze blew over the two nations, tangling their hair. England opened one eye to glance at the younger nation, who had cup a hand over his mouth, his green eyes conveying mirth. "Better, Mister England?"

The former empire turned away, embarrassed. Fixing his eyes on a group of distant mountain peaks. He let his thoughts slow and bask in the moment. Feeling the scorching sun's discomfort seemingly melt off him, he felt almost at peace. Maybe the young nation was right, he needed rest.

Exhaling softly, England turned to face New Zealand, tiredness in his eyes. "You won't mind if I rest a little, do you?"

The shepherd blinked, hands on his wooden staff, before his mouth spread into a warm smile. "Take your time, Mister England."

And so under the gentle breeze and tall mountain peaks, England felt asleep.

_Rest._

* * *

Haha England really is an old man. 30 degrees isn't that hot compared to most tropical countries. (I'm sorry I don't have Fahrenheit with me.) I have always liked the idea of England in a dress-shirt. Too bad I made him wear it at the wrong time though. Ha. Headcanon that New Zealand probably spends more time with sheep than his people jkjk.

Whoo! I'm halfway through this story. And that means Christmas is less than a week away. Are you guys ready?

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the country personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	7. Swans

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Spain/Liechtenstein

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Watching the spectacle in front of her, Liechtenstein couldn't help but have a smile spread her face. For the umpteenth time that day, Spain had been persuading (or at least trying to get) Switzerland to join him in building a snowman. It was a surprise to find that the older nation adored snow.

Many got the perception that the country of passion loved the sun, and wouldn't have anything to do with the cold. Spain loved the sun and it's warmth, but even he couldn't pass up on an opportunity to play with the miniature snow crystals. That said, the snow in the Swiss Alps was perfect, which is why the Spaniard was animatingly asking the Swiss to join him to spend the day outside.

"It will be fun, Switzerland! They snow outside looks so pretty. We can take this time to catch up on one another, yes?"

"For the last time, no. I prefer not to." The Swiss shook his head, not bothering to look up from cleaning his rifle.

"Aww, why not." Spain pouted.

"Unlike you, I am accustomed to the climate here and I find the whole thing pretty much ordinary. I also do not see the point in building a snowman if it's only going to be covered up by another blizzard."

"You are no fun." Visibly deflating, the Spaniard turned away before spotting the petite nation sitting by the armchair. Grinning, he approached her. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

It was too much. Liechtenstein let out an unladylike giggle, causing Spain to cock his head cutely to the side. "What? Did I say something funny?"

Liechtenstein waved off his question with a demure shake of her head. "It's nothing."

"Oh. So, do you want to build a snowman?" Spain replied without skipping a beat.

"Oh." Liechtenstein echoed. Oh. "N-No, thank you very much. It would be very c-cold outside and I'm sure Big Brother Switzerland would mind me going out..."

"Please! It will be fun! When you get too cold we will come back and warm you up. Promise."

Unlike, Switzerland, Lichtenstein was never good at refusing others. She was too nice to do so. Also, Spain never took subtlety well anyway. She doubt he would understand that she really did not want to go out in the cold even if she asked nicely.

Feeling two warm hands clasped hers, she gave a startled gasp. Spain gazed down from above her. Leaning down, and into her personal space, the tanned nation gave one of his infamous puppy dog looks, emerald eyes glowing. "Please!" he whined.

Lichtenstein felt her body tensed up at their apparent closeness. Turning pink, her reply withered to that of a stutter, rendering it unintelligible. Refusing to look at him, she prayed that her brother wasn't here to witness this embarrassing scene. ...Wait. Her brother...

Spain tensed at the sound of a rifle cocking next to his head. "You have ten seconds," he heard Switzerland growl out. "Ten seconds to let go of her and leave this house."

"B-But the chica hasn't answered yet!"

"Nine."

"B-but-"

"Eight!"

"Eeeekk!" Spain promptly let go of her and started racing for the door. Turning back once, he beamed down at her, "Maybe next time!"

Prompting another outraged cry from the Swiss, Lichtenstein was left slumping on the armchair while her brother went to chase the cheeky Spaniard away.

_Snow._

* * *

Oh Spain, you really need to watch other people's boundaries. Also, extra Switzerland in here just to spice things up hehe. Majority of people in the fandom have the headcanon that Antonio dislikes the cold so I wanted to try something different. Oh man, I was thinking about it and had inspiration on some character's drabbles. Let's see if any of them will show up on country generator. I have been lucky so far, almost all my favourite female characters have been selected. Let's see if any of my favourite males will show up.

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries' personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	8. Milk maids

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Egypt/Lithuania

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Egypt watched curiously as the nation in front of him fumbled his fingers with worried eyes, although his outer appearance appeared apathetic. Lithuania was muttering to himself, while nervously throwing glances Russia's way. Occasionally, Egypt thought he could hear strange words coming from the his mouth like 'borshch' and 'uzhin'. Knowing that the nation wanted to talk to him, Egypt proceeded to make himself comfortable on his chair, waiting for the other nation to approach him.

Sure enough, after another five minutes or so, the Baltic nation approached him slowly and with a sheepish smile, asked if Egypt had any pots on hand. When he maintained his stoic look, Lithuania nodded to confirm his previous statement. "Y-Yes. I heard you sell pots. I would very much want a pot now."

"...What kind?"

"K-Kind?"

Egypt raised an eyebrow in question. Lithuania, thinking that the action as a sign of disapproval, begin to stutter with one hand clutched to his stomach. "J-Just an ordinary pot w-will do."

"...For?"

"F-F-For?"

"Soup?"

Oh. Lithuania tried to calm his stomach down. So that's what he was talking about. Thank goodness. "Y-Yes. I want a pot to make a soup of sorts."

"Hmm." Breaking contact with the Baltic nation, Egypt started to search his sack where he kept his pots in. Lithuania wondered if he should ask where the sack came from but decided against it when his stomach gave a loud grumble in protest. He didn't want to get another potential stomach-ache from Egypt's nervous-inducing stares.

Anyhow, soon he would be able to make dinner for Russia and the rest of the Baltics. After realising that the kitchen had been suspiciously empty of any pots and pans that morning, he had panicked as there was no way he could make dinner. It was also unfortunate that he would be swamped with work on this particular day so buying a pot was also out of the opinion. Meeting Egypt has been the best moment of the day as he remember that the nation brought and attempted to sell pots wherever he went. Lithuania breathed a sigh of relief. At last his ordeal of worrying for a pot would be over.

Meanwhile, Egypt was farrowing his brows. He couldn't believe that there wasn't a soup pot in his sack. He'd sworn he had a few. He must have sold them off and had forgot to restock. "Sorry," he said after rummaging through the sack and coming up empty. "I don't have a soup-making pot right now."

Lithuania's eyes widened with barely concealed fear as his body started to shake. "Oh no... if I don't have a pot, I can't make dinner and Mr Russia will..." Muttering, he placed both hands over his stomach and bent over, leaving Egypt to gaze at him confused.

"...Are you sick?"

"N-No. It's a reaction."

Watching the trembling male, Egypt felt a stab of pity. Gently prodding him, the middle eastern country attempted to console the Baltic nation. "...Must it be soup?"

"Preferably..."

"...Make something else."

"Ehh?"

Lithuania rubbed his upset stomach, looking up to see Egypt look at him apathetically. "But Mr Russia likes..."

The country shrugged. "At least it's better than nothing." Readjusting his keffiyeh, he started rummaging his sack, before taking out two brand new pans before holding them out for Lithuania to take. Accepting them hesitantly, Lithuania racked his brain for an idea on what to cook.

Finally thinking of something satisfactory, Lithuania opened his mouth to thank Egypt, only to find him already at the doorway. The words 'You can pay me later' ringing in his ears.

_Borscht. _

* * *

Damn, this one was hard to get it down on words. So, a first encounter between both of these countries. I really really wanted to write about smiley/friendly Egypt, but the Wiki said he only acted that way to friends/people he knew. Ahh, this could have went better with one of England's colonies. Welp, what chu gonna do with the country generator. I'm sorry if I butchered Lithuania too, I think I made him too nervous or something. Sigh...

No, the first spelling of borscht is correct. I spelt it the Russian way.

Borshch (борщ)-Borscht, a soup of Ukrainian origin

Uzhin (ужин)-Dinner

Keffiyeh-Traditional Middle Eastern headdress

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries' personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	9. Dancing ladies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Norway/Hong Kong

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Exhale; inhale. Norway paid little attention to the path he walked, choosing to observe the white puffs of air his breaths caused instead. The streets were empty, devoided of both vehicles and people. Just as well, Norway didn't do good with social with the exception of his family.

Taking a turn, he left the main road into the shadows of the naked trees, feeling his feet crunched through snow. If he chose to, he could dig through the white mass, unearthing the dried leaves hidden beneath. But that would be meaningless, for the snow would just pile up again. Not for the first time that night, he wished to head home.

The air of Copenhagen was too heavy, too stale, too _full_ with the presence of people. Not his people. Wistfully, he wished for the reclusiveness of his mountains and the freshness of his snow. It was all Denmark's fault he was in this country anyway. Like always, the idiot had dragged him to spend the holidays with him.

Catching movement, Norway paused from his midnight stroll. Hearing soft thumps, the nation curiously parted naked branches to see what was going on. A figure dressed in surprisingly light clothes for the weather was stringing together firecrackers, the red cardboard made soft thunking sounds as they brush each other.

As the moonlight shifted slightly, Norway could make out more prominent features of the figure. He was a nation, black bangs and dressed in reds and golds and blacks, a pair of familiar iconic eyebrows hanging above soft brown eyes. He could also vaguely remember his younger brother stating him being a friend of his.

Watching the Asian make the finishing touches to his work, the Nordic decided to stay a while longer. Why not? He was in no hurry and the prospect of having something interesting to watch appealed.

Hong Kong laid the completely strung chain of firecrackers on the ground facing up, using the sack he had contained them in as protection from the wet snow. In the dim lighting, the pile of firecrackers resembled a slithering snake. Lighting a match, he carefully lit up one end of the chain. Watching it catch fire, he moved a few paces backwards to enjoy the show.

The first pop made Norway winced. As the light briefly lit up the small clearing of the garden. The sound was terribly loud in the quiet night. Watching the fuses pop and crackle, Norway saw the trail of red evolved to gold, almost like a mythical dragon coming to life. Rising into the air, sparks exploded causing the sky to light up where it touched before dying away. For a second, he thought he could imagine the northern lights from home in the sky.

As soon as it started, it was over. The last firecrackers were reduced to fading embers as the light dimmed around the clearing. A cloud of smoke rose into the air, masking the remnants of the writhing dragon. The crackling became a distant echo as silence settled back into the night. Norway thought he could see the shadow of a satisfied smile on the Asian's face.

There was something hauntingly beautiful in watching the crimson sticks splutter against the dark cool night.

It was no aurora borealis, but it would do.

_Firecracker._

* * *

Firstly, I have no knowledge of how firecrackers and fireworks work so this is might be inaccurate. In the drabble, Hong Kong is using both a mixture of both of them. Let's just say he is in Denmark to visit Iceland who is also staying over in Denmark's house before heading back to Asia.

I'm done. Hope you enjoyed this update!

Except for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries' personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	10. Leaping Lords

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

Belgium/Taiwan

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

Figure poised, arms steady. Gentle grip, just a little pressure. Slowly...

Belgium stood poised by the counter, hand gripping the tip of a piping bag. With skills only a practised patissier could have, she gently piped the rose-coloured frosting into tiny intricate flowers onto the side of the icing-covered cupcake. Adorning the creation with a small marzipan tomato, she stood up to admire her finished work.

Grinning delightfully, she admired the two trays of exquisitely decorated cupcakes, proud of her handiwork. Flinging her flour-dusted apron to one side, she carried both trays to the living room to show its' other occupant.

"These are beautiful Belgium!" The long-hair brunette gushed. A wild curly strand of hair struck out of her head, bobbing along to her movements.

The shorter hair girl puffed out in pride, lips twitching to form a smile. "I'm glad you like it Taiwan! I spent the whole morning baking them and piping them till they look like this!"

Taiwan clasped her hands in pure delight as her eyes zoomed onto a cupcake adorned with chocolate icing and a raspberry. "They all look so good, this is by far better than any of those I have seen in France!"

"You really think so?" Belgium's expression changed to one of curiosity.

"Heh, of course!" the Asian nodded furiously. "Just looking at them makes me all hungry. Come!" She took out packets of folded cardboard boxes from her bag. "Let's pack them all before I decide to eat some."

Belgium hummed in reply before helping the female Asian set up the cardboard boxes that she had specifically asked for the occasion. The island nation had been especially helpful and mindful, getting many coloured boxes adorned with tinsel and beads. When she looked closer, there was even a small symbol of the Common Kestrel in the corner of the boxes.

When she asked, Taiwan only chuckled before shaking her head ruefully. "It's a secret where I got them from." Even after she persisted, the girl was adamant, zipping her mouth and chiding the older female to continue with her work.

Painstakingly, the two then proceeded to fill each box with a decorated cupcake, careful in not letting the icing and marzipan smudged. When the deed was done, Taiwan helped Belgium packed the boxes into a large straw-woven basket. Belgium thanked her before gently placing the heavy mass atop her coffee table.

Watching the Asian girl sigh on her sofa, Belgium asked her what was wrong.

"Would it be selfish of me," Taiwan began whimsically," if I said I wanted to eat one of those cupcakes?"

Belgium hummed before heading into the kitchen, leaving the Asian to stare curiously at her retreating figure. When she emerged, she held on a plate two cupcakes, both elegantly frosted. "Well," Belgium tilted her head cheekily. "I was planning on giving these to everyone, but I'll let you get the first two. Take it as an early_ Kerstmis_ present from me."

Needless to say, she was glomped by an ecstatic Asian female.

_Icing._

* * *

Whoop! I finally got the female/female pairing I wanted. Ehh, I could see both of them bonding over sweets. Just two more left to go, are you ready? I'm celebrating Christmas early this year. Well kinda. We are not Christians but we do give each other gifts every year. My family will be celebrating on the Eve instead. Welp, at least I can wait for the countdown before opening my presents.

Common Kestrel-National bird of Belgium

Kerstmis-Dutch for Christmas

Also, I have been toying with the idea of an extra chapter. If time permits, I will release it on Christmas day itself along with the last chapter. Expect a large author's note then. Wish me time!

Except for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries' personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	11. Pipe Pipers

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

South Korea/Ukraine

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

He had never seen her dance before. Then again, he had never paid much attention to her to begin with, always preoccupied in bothering Big Brother China. She had always been known as the girl with big assets, shadowed by her creepy brother and even creepier sister. But when he saw her twirling on the makeshift stage, Korea thought he felt something stir inside him.

She wore a _talijka_ of red and white, embroidered flowers dotting the hem of the bodice. A crimson sash was tied to her waist. Along with matching bead necklace and bracelets, a crown of beautiful wildflowers rested on her head, a little of crimson ribbon fluttering in the wind. Her eyes were closed, pose elegant as she stamped to an invisible tempo.

"A dare, from losing a bet," he could vaguely hear the muffled whispers and giggles from the female group of nations watching from the corner. Someone had turned on a radio. Ukrainian folk music filled the air, hushing the bunch of shocked and flabbergasted nations to watching the spectacle. He barely noticed any of it; his eyes were riveted to the sway of her body, the swift motions of her spins and feet-tapping, the slight flush of her cheeks from embarrassment and exertion, as well as the small upward curve of her lips.

A slight shove from his big brother broke him from the spell. Still in a daze, he turned towards China with the biggest dreamiest smile on his face. Unnerved, China eyed him oddly before asking if he was ok. Korea just continued to grin stupidly. A smack from the Chinese man though, sent him out from his stupor.

Rubbing his cheek, the Korean pouted. Still the stirring inside him did not lessen as he turned back to watch the blonde raised her hands high as she went for a long spin, leaving the Chinese confused over the unusually quiet nation. Although, the Korean couldn't help but noticed he wasn't the only one with stars in his eyes at the bewitching performance.

Both Spain and Denmark looked taken aback, the latter having a slight flush on his cheeks. Turkey wore a grin, a soft twinkle of recognition in his eye as though he'd seen Ukraine dancing like that before. Knowing him, he'd probably had a long time ago as the Ottoman Empire. On the other side of the room, Prussia held a smirk, but even his cockiness could not hide the fact that he was impressed with her. Somehow, the gazes that the various men were sending to the dancing girl made Korea's stomach twist.

He felt it rather than saw it. Ukraine started to tap her feet faster and faster to the increasing tempo, reaching the climax of the dance. With a flourish, she paused her movements, head bent down. When she heard clapping, the girl broke from her stance, eyes opening to reveal cerulean blue, an embarrassed blush colouring her cheeks, her smile radiant as she awkwardly received the praise that all the female nations bestow upon her.

Searching the sea of faces, her eyes found her brother and sister. Anxiously she gripped the folds of her dress as she tried to discern their expressions. Both Belarus and Russia faces' held an amount of surprise that their conservative big sister would do something like this. It took a moment before Russia started to clap his hands, wonderment and surprise in his violet eyes. Belarus followed, a narrowed look in her eyes form trying to discern Ukraine's motives. Still, there was no mistake of the glimmer of pride in her icy orbs.

If possible, Ukraine's smile grew more radiant at their reactions. Sweeping the crowd once more, she found the slightly-glazed eyes of Korea meet hers. Seeming to snap out of it, Korea broke contact with her, his hand reaching to cover his face in embarrassment. Laughing softly, the Ukrainian turned to converse with a smug-looking Hungary, choosing to forget the strange moment from before.

China tapped the shoulder of Korea hesitantly. The younger nation had been acting weird the whole time when Ukraine was dancing that he couldn't help but grew worried. As Korea turned to him, however, he wished he had not cared enough to ask.

"Big Brother China, I think I'm in love, daze!"

_Dance._

* * *

Oh god. I think I ship it. I can't believe it. Initially I was hoping to strike a Prussia/Denmark/America because I was hit with inspiration for the drabble as I needed a character like one of the above for the plot with Ukraine to work. And whatdidyaknow, Korea also fitted the bill. Also, I couldn't help but put a little implied shippy stuff in here. Sorry guys! I think I ship Korea/Ukraine/Prussia/Denmark now. Halp.

Ukraine's dress is really Really pretty. You can find the link to see how it kinda looks like from my page.

Talijka- Ukrainian costume with skirt gathered into a bodice, which usually buttons up in front.

Eeee we are having turkey later. Can't wait.

Excepted for all confirmed details, the rest of the countries' personalities are interpreted by me.

-Kaiistar


	12. Drummer Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

China/Germany

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me... _

Germany checked his car for the umpteenth time to see if all the presents he had brought were accounted for. There was the limited edition pasta cookbook for Italy, the antique tea set for Japan, the new headphones for his brother... Satisfied that nothing had been left behind, the bulky man entered his car and drove off for the meeting place where the nations would hold the year's annual Christmas Party.

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he made a right turn, Germany tried to contain his edginess over whether his various acquaintances would like the gifts he got for them. He was sure he followed things by the book, observing the others to see what they wanted. Why, just last week he had caught Japan staring at the tea set from the corner of the shop window wistfully and the week before his heard brother was raving about "those really awesome headphones that would help increase my awesomeness!"

Still, a tiny part of him was apprehensive if he had really gotten the right presents. What if they didn't like it? As he entered the driveway of the huge mansion, he forced himself to shake away those depressing thoughts. It was Christmas and Italy wouldn't like to see him all troubled.

Stacking the presents one atop the another, the German carried the huge stack to the door, careful to not drop any when he was interrupted by the sound shuffling footsteps behind him. Turning around, numerous presents stacked haphazardly in a pile met his eyes, shocking him. The pile of gifts was so big that he could not even see the nation holding it.

"Ahh, Mr, you won't mind opening the door for me will you, aru?" The figure behind the stack of gifts shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable with his current position.

"China?! Is that you?"

"Germany? Yeah, it's me."

"Oh. Wait a minute." Germany shifted as much load as possible to one arm and with much difficulty, managed to open the front door with his elbow. Once inside the mansion, he used his foot to hold the door open for China to enter. Matching paces with the Chinese man, he couldn't help but notice the amount of presents the he was holding on to. Besides the giant ribbon boxes, smaller gift boxes struck out of the pile. Bags of smaller gifts were also firmly tied to the bigger boxes, to ensure that they don't drop.

Coughing to clear his throat, Germany spoke."That's...a lot of presents you have."

"I guess so," China replied. "I have a lot of family to give to. Besides Hong Kong, Macau and Taiwan, there's still Japan and Korea, then there's Vietnam and the other Asians as well."

"Ahh, I see."

It wasn't long before the conversation died to silence. Still, Germany found that he rather enjoyed the silence the Chinese man offered. It wasn't thick and suffering and the aura the Chinese man gave out reminded him of his dear friend Japan, calming him down from his previous worries. Maybe it was an Asian thing.

When they reached the main lobby where some of the early party guests were already mingling about, China set down his stack of presents, rummaging one of the bags to pull out a small wrapped gift. Placing the gift on Germany's stack, the Chinese bowed, his mouth reflecting a smile.

"Merry Christmas Germany."

Watching him walk off to place his presents at one corner accompanied by Hong Kong, Germany couldn't help but form a minuscule smile at the gesture and made a mental note to ask Japan what the Chinese man liked for a gift.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

_Presents._

* * *

Merry Christmas guys! Hetalia manga volume 6 is wonderful and so is the rest of my presents. I've got lots of chocolates for some reason though, huh. Don't go yet. There will be an extra chapter after this, featuring two very special characters, followed by my author's note.


	13. Thirteeth Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and your reviews.

* * *

_Before and After._

* * *

_Night, 24th December_

Tino gave the reins a gentle tug as the sleigh neared his cabin. As one, the four reindeer slowed to a gentle trot. Landing on the soft snow, he released the reins of the deer and gave each beast a gentle pat for their good work. Grabbing the numerous brown sacks empty of gifts sitting on the back of the sleigh through his gloved fingers, he dragged them into the cabin.

Tossing them to one side, Tino began to undress, unbuckling the belt that held the oversized red coat together. Ridding his white cuffed red trousers, he replaced them with more comfortable pants. A shirt over his singlet, and sneakers for his boots. A coat, and another parka.

Once he was comfortably dressed, Tino grabbed another sack that sat on the corner of the bed. Feeling the slight rustling of the wrapped gifts inside, he smiled in anticipation. He had done the job in sending gifts to all his precious children. Now it was time to give to his precious friends.

Opening the cabin door, the held the hood of his parka low over his head, slinging the sack gently behind him, he brisk-walked down the path past his reindeer and out of the forest. It wasn't long until he came to a fork in the road. There a limousine waited, the flashing headlights the only contrast against the otherwise white backdrop.

Entering the limo, Tino smiled at the driver, which nodded and gave him a salute. After waiting for Tino to settle himself against the leather seat, the driver promptly sped off into the night, leaving him to stare out at the pristine white landscape.

As the car pulled over at the Helsinki-Malmi Airport, the driver turned to Tino and spoke, his voice carrying respect. "The President and Prime Minister wishes you a Merry Christmas. Have a safe trip, _kotimaa_."

Tino tipped his head back to the man, a gentle smile on his lips. "And to you, my friend."

The flight had been brief compared to others, but by the time Tino exited the airport of his intended venue, he was itching to just drop everything and make a run for the mansion where the nations' Christmas Party would take place.

It was Christmas already in this time zone, and the streets were empty of people, all home to spend the holiday with their loved ones. Hailing a cab, Tino looked forward with excitement. It wouldn't be long now until he reach the mansion, where he could celebrate this joyous holiday with his precious friends.

* * *

_Day, 26th December_

Ivan woke to the smell of new frost. Shaking his head slightly to clear the faint buzz of last night's eggnog, he rose to his feet and went to his bedroom window to view the outside. Snow had fallen a few hours before dawn, bathing the ground with a new layer of white.

After a quick wash and drink of water, Ivan padded over to his boots, put them on and without so much as a sound, click the front door gently shut behind him. Trudging leisurely through the snow, he breathed in the smell of the wilderness, content in basking in the quiet of the late morning.

He had not bothered to put on an extra coat and therefore had to make do with his scarf. Still, he didn't mind. The weather now was mildly pleasant compared to other Russian nights. As he strolled down a path winding uphill, he pondered on last night's events with an amused smile on his face.

He had been invited to the annual countries' Christmas Party and had spent the evening in the corner drinking eggnog and watching the nations going about their businesses. Things have been pretty nice except until the American had challenged him to an eating contest. But that was another story. The eggnog had been too sweet, but he had to admit it was a pleasant break from drinking vodka all the time.

Just for the night, he had forgone scaring everyone and taken to sitting down and refusing Belarus' advances. Throughout the party, he had caught glimpses of many heart-warming moments, not that he would like anyone to know. Little Seychelles had been speaking with Egypt with such animated movements, the man's eyes had gleamed as he laughed at something she said. America and Australia were trying to push England to admit he was having a good time; Macau had taken to striking a conversation with Estonia; the Nordics and Asians had commence a competition against the other, interestingly with Hong Kong and Norway being particularly into it; his wonderful sister Ukraine had also shook off her shyness for once and was dancing so beautifully like that day before, unknowingly making South Korea and Denmark gawk at her open-mouthed.

Ivan chuckled darkly at the thought and made a mental note to keep a close eye on both nations and especially on Prussia, which had swooped in to twirl his sister around for a dance. He had seen Germany flailing exasperatedly , his hands full with both drunk Italians; Hungary dancing with someone other than Austria for once; France drunkenly singing a sonata with an awed Monaco watching; many nations generally trying to avoid the mistletoe sprinkled around the area; Ecuador and Spain having a heart-to-heart on turtles... For a while Vietnam had joined him in his corner as well, content in being silent and watching the ruckus along with him.

Looking back, Ivan thought the night was the most at peace he had felt in a long time. Then again, the past few weeks have seen him in a lighter mood. Perhaps it could be his growing relations with other countries or it could be because of a certain discovery he'd come across during the last few days of summer.

Reaching the top of the hill, Ivan regarded the scene in front of him with slight fondness. Around him, rows upon rows of sunflowers stood tall against the Russian sun, soaking in the warm sunshine. It had been a miracle that he had discovered the field thriving during a walk through the woods. Since then, he had returned many times, certain that the next time he visited, the sunflowers would have wilted. Fortunately, he had been proven wrong time and again.

Examining the petals of one of the heads, Ivan was concerned to find a slight layer of frost around the rim. Even though the field had miraculously survived the early chills of winter, he knew the next wave would not be so merciful. It wouldn't take long for the bright yellow-petaled suns to die. Still, Ivan couldn't have but feel strangely proud that a bunch of his favourite flowers had survived within his harsh lands for so long.

Gently grasping the stem in his hand, he lightly pulled and prodded the flower until the root pulled free. He did the same to several others. When he had gathered a sizable amount, he stood, gently cradling the tall stalks against his chest. He would go home and try to replant them. Perhaps, when they had grown, he would take some to this beloved sisters. It would like the old times again. No, better.

Casting one final look at the vibrant yellow field, Ivan went back the way he came, his heart full of lighter childlike promises.

* * *

_And so the twelve days end._

* * *

I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist! No Christmas story is complete without Santa and the most famous country representative of winter. So there you have it, the longest chapter ever starring Finland and Russia! And with that, my story has finally come to an end. Commencing long authors note below. But first! Some notes.

Kotimaa- Finnish for motherland.

This is both a prologue and continuation to Chapter 12 with Germany and China. Finland is Santa only in to his own country in here. He has just finished sending presents to all the good kids in this country and is now on his way to the mansion in the middle of nowhere to celebrate Christmas with everyone else. Also, he gets sweet rides from his good friends the President and Prime Minister.~ Whoo!

Headcanon that there are only certain countries who know the President and or Prime Minister on a personal level and treats them as family. Right now, my list of those countries include Finland, America and Egypt, surprisingly.

If you read my homepage, you would know that Russia is a very special character to me. His is my bro and I will forever have his back. I just love him so much okay? I just want the guy to be happy and get some sister love from Ukraine dammit! Belarus can have him too if she puts the marriage thing on hold.

Also, friendly Egypt and mistletoe! Hmm, now that I realised it, I have never used mistletoe as a plot device for these few drabbles. Ah well, not much I can do with it when the genre is friendship.

Overall, I really had fun writing this series. This is the first time I'm writing for the online community to view, and out of so many fandoms, I'm choosing to write for Hetalia, the fandom I had joined only two months ago. So this point in my life is really important to me.

I hope all you guys enjoyed my mediocre works. I don't think I will be starting any major works really soon, but I definitely will be planning to write Hetalia again. I like the freedom I have with these characters, even when having complex personalities, they don't have really complete characterisation and I have this freedom to interpret and expand on some of their actions, making the character more dynamic. I don't really know how to explain it, but that's the reason there are so many variations of one character everywhere. This works especially on side characters. For example, Egypt. Some works portray him as stoic while others as more open.

Anyhow, I hope you guys could drop spare some time for a short review for the series as a whole. See you guys soon!

-Kaiistar


End file.
